


The thing you left behind have become my everything

by Bahar1182



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wasn't drunk but i need a drink, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki Posing as Odin, M/M, They hug don't worry, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Have I Done
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: لوکی و تونی حرف میزنن





	The thing you left behind have become my everything

**Author's Note:**

> یکی کمک کنه=)))
> 
> باید یه جوری فیکامو انگلیسی کنم اینجا خیلی به فارسی عجیب میشه  
> ولی من گرامرم مزخرفه

تونی نفس نفس زنان از خواب پرید. اولین کاری که کرد این بود که دستش رو دراز کرد تا لوکی رو بغل کنه.  
نبود.  
نبود!  
میدونست ممکنه رفته باشه دستشویی، میدونست ممکنه رفته باشه برای یه چایی نصف شب(لوکی این عادت مسخره رو داشت). با اینحال ترس و اضطراب سراسر وجودش رو گرفت. از جاش بلند شد تا بره آشپزخونه رو چک کنه، ولی چشمش به لوکی توی بالکن افتاد. آهی از سر آسودگی سر داد و بیرون رفت.  
لوکی سرش رو برنگردوند. تونی به آرومی از پشت بغلش کرد و سرشو روی شونش گذاشت. فقط یه طرف صورتشو میدید.  
\- چرا بیداری؟  
\- تو که زودتر از من بیدار بودی!  
\- من زودتر پرسیدم.  
تونی لبخندی زد: یه چیزی دیدم... ولی یادم نمیاد. حالا آرومم. حالا خوبم...  
لوکی به آرومی روی موهاش دست کشید: آنتونی... باید دربارش حرف بزنی.  
تونی بوسه نرمی روی گردنش گذاشت: اگه قول بدی بعدش تو بگی.  
لوکی کمی دستپاچه شد. بعد از یه سکوت طولانی سرشو به نشونه موافقت تکون داد و لبش رو گزید.  
\- خواب اونروزی رو دیدم که اولین لباس آیرون منو کامل کردم. ینسین... گفتم برات مگه نه؟... نتونستم نجاتش بدم. من سالها بود مردم رو توی موقعیتهای خطرناک میذاشتم و خبری از زجرشون نداشتم. و وقتی بالاخره فهمیدم... نتونستم ’دوستم‘ رو نجات بدم. به خاطر من ممکنه هزاران بچه مرده باشن!  
صدای تونی میلرزید. لوکی به نوازش کردنش ادامه داد: اوهوم... تو مقصری. ولی همین تو رو قهرمان بهتری نمیکنه؟  
تونی سرش رو بلند کرد. لوکی به اون نگاه نمیکرد. به شهر زل زدهبود. نور ساختمونها از اونجا کوچیک و مسخره به نظر میرسید.  
\- ثور سالهاست که میجنگه. اون به دنیا اومد تا یه قهرمان باشه. ولی میدونی اون متوجه چی نیست؟ اون فقط ازدید یه طرف قهرمانه. همینطور استیو راجرز. اونا ساختنش تا ’کاپتان امریکا‘ باشه. من نمیگم اونا قهرمان نیستن.  
تونی احساس کرد تمام وجود لوکی برای لحظهای تبدیل به پوزخند شد: اونا از تو و من قهرمان ترن. اونا از تعداد آدمایی که ماها کشتیم بیشتر آدم نجات بدن. ولی شاید تو بتونی اونایی که اونا نمیتونن نجات بدنو نجات بدی. یا مامور رومانوف. اون یه چیزی داره که نمیگه. یه گناه تاریک، شاید. ولی فکر میکنم به تو شبیه باشه. شماها نمیتونین جبران کنین، ولی میتونین بهتر باشین.  
تونی لوکی رو چرخوند تا صورتشون رو به هم باشه. لوکی تعجب کرد و سریع با دستش نصف صورتش رو پوشوند. ولی دیر بود، تونی دیدهبودتش.  
\- دستتو بردار.  
\- نمیخوام.  
\- لوکی...  
صدای لوکی می.لرزید. داشت بغض میکرد: منم داشتم کابوس میدیدم. وقتی پاشدم یه قسمت از صورتم...  
لبش رو گاز گرفت. به زبون اوردنش براش سخت بود: آبی بود. نمیدونم چی شده. نمیتونم درستش کنم... ممکنه هایمدال یه کاری کرده باشه. باید صبح که برگشتم به کاریش کنم. نمیشه اینجوری بمونم. اینجو–  
\- لوکی، دستتو بردار.  
\- نمیخوام. نمیخوام ببینیش.  
تونی دستشو روی دست لوکی گذاشت: اگه من بگم میتونم به رنگی که میخوای برت گردونم چی؟  
لوکی بهش خیره شد. ولی به هر حال به تونی اعتماد کرد. دیگه یاد گرفتهبود که اعتماد کنه.  
تونی برای مدتی توی اون چشم قرمز خیرهشد. خواست به قسمت آبی پوست لوکی دست بکشه که جلوشو گرفت: وایسا! م... ممکنه بسوزونمت.  
\- نمیتونی کاریش کنی؟  
\- نمیدونم... تا حالا کامل اونجوری نشدم که امتحان کنم.  
تونی لبخند زد: پس کامل آبی شو! شاید این بخش صورتتم خوب بشه!  
تونی نمیدونست قیافهای که اون لحظه لوکی به خودش گرفت رو چی بنامه. ترس؟ شایدم اضطراب. شایدم هر دو.  
\- قرار شد به من اعتماد کنی.  
لوکی سرش رو تکون داد. آهی کشید و پوستش به آرومی شروع به تغییر کرد. تونی متوجه شد فقط آبی نمیشه، خطهای تیرهای مثل تتو هم روی پوستش ظاهر میشه.  
لوکی لبش رو گاز گرفت. جرات نداشت چشماشو باز کنه. نمیخواست ببینه تونی چقدر حالش ازش به هم میخوره. نمیخواست توی درهای شیشهای خودش رو ببینه و به زشتیش پی ببره.  
\- انقد لباتو گاز نگیر. میتونم بهت دست بزنم؟  
چرا میخواست دست بزنه؟ نپرسید. نتونست پرسه.  
توی ذهنش وردی که فکر میکرد درست باشه رو خوند. میترسید که تونی آسیب ببینه، ولی از یه طرف... نمیفهمید چرا میخواست تونی بهش دست بزنه.  
\- چشماتو باز کن.  
\- نه.  
\- لوکی.  
\- نه!  
تونی به نرمی گونش رو نوازش کرد: اگه باز نکنی همینجا لختت میکنم و عکستو برای ثور میفرستما!  
لوکی با وحشت چشماشو باز کرد: آنتونی! حتی شوخیشم قشنگ نیست! اصلا تو که–  
تونی داشت بهش لبخند میزد. قبل از اینکه بتونه ادامه بده بوسیدش. اشک توی چشمای لوکی جمع شد.  
این منصفانه نبود.  
\- این منصفانه نیست.  
چرا باید اون باشه؟  
\- چرا تو عاشق چیزی هستی که من ازش متنفرم؟  
بالاخره که قرار بود یه روز ناپدید بشه.  
تونی آروم لوکی رو به آغوش کشید: نمیتونم کاریش کنم. دست من که نیست.  
\- آنتونی...  
\- اگه دست من بود هرگز عاشقت نمیشدم. تو اینهمه آدم کشتی. منو از پنجره پرت کردی بیرون! ولی نمیدونم چرا، همینش خوبه. نمیتونم بهت نگاه نکنم. همونقدر که دوستت دارم ازت متنفرم. بعضی وقتا دلم میخواد از پنجره پرتت کنم بیرون. بعضی وقتا دلم میخواد برم اودینو بیارم اینجا و بهش بگم:’ببین! این لوکیه! همونی که نادیده گرفتیش حالا تو رو کنار زده و بهتر از تو به آزگارد حکومت میکنه!‘ ولی اگه اینکارو بکنم نمیدونم دیگه کی همو ببینیم. من نمیتونم نگات کنم و بدون خودم تصورت کنم.  
حالا لوکی داشت گریه میکرد. شایدم داشت میخندید.  
\- لوکی، من دوستت دارم باشه؟ من همیشه همینجام. شاید همیشه طرفتو نگیرم ولی هیچوقتم نمیتونم بر علیهت باشم.  
لوکی خندید: بعضی وقتا فکر میکنم اینا همش دروغه. تو فقط داری ازم استفاده میکنی. ولی میدونی؟ دیگه برام مهم نیست. تا میتونی ازم استفاده کن. من برام مهم نیست.  
تونی نمیدونست چند دقیقه داشتن میبوسیدن. ولی وقتی جدا شدن احساس میکرد کافی نبوده.  
\- تونی... اینو از من داشتهباش.  
تونی به گردنبند توی دست لوکی نگاه کرد. کوچیک و ساده بود و فقط یه سنگ سبز بهش وصل بود. به هر حال گرفتش.  
\- این... برای من ارزشمنده. وقتی بچه بودم با جادو ساختمش. اولین چیزی بود که بدون کمک مادرم تونستم بسازم. کلی ذوق داشتم. مادرم گفت باید همیشه داشتهباشمش. میشه برام نگهش داری؟  
**********  
\- لوکی مرده؟  
تونی نمیدونست چه واکنشی باید نشون بده. مطمئنا باورش نمیشد. نباید درست باشه. آخه اون لوکیه. دوباره ثورو گول زده.  
تونی سعی کرد باهاش تماس بگیره. هر راهی رو امتحان کرد.  
نبود. هیچ اثری از لوکی هیچ جای کهکشان نبود. مثل بقیه، مثل پیتر، مثل واندا، مثل همه ناپدید شدهبود.  
ولی این خبر آخر ته دل تونی رو خالی کرد. آخرین ذرات امیدش رو خاکستر کرد.  
فکر میکرد لوکی بدونه باید چیکار کنن. لوکی همیشه میدونست. همیشه یه حقهای تونی آستینش داشت.  
تونی گردنبند رو توی دستش گرفت. تنها چیزی که از لوکی توی کهکشان باقی موندهبود.  
به گردن انداختش و از آزمایشگاهش بیرون رفت.  
استیو هنوز داشت درباره نجات دادن بقیه حرف میزد.  
ولی دیگه راهی وجود نداشت.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whatever you left behind became my everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209996) by [Bahar1182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182)




End file.
